


the life of letting go

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: i'll be the blood (if you'll be the bone) [26]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Mates, Mortality, Near Death, Prompt Fic, Self-Harm, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: This time is different. This time Jesse might die. Hanzo isn't going to let that happen.





	

This time, he thinks, he might be too late.

There’s so much blood and he can _see_ the white lines of Jesse’s ribs in the mess that his chest is.

He wants to vomit but there’s nothing to bring up. There’s never anything.

The last coherent thought he has is, _At least he won’t go alone_.

With his teeth, he tears open a gaping wound in his wrist, pours the blood directly onto the wound. It pours out, deep and red like wine until his vision starts to swim and Hanzo knows that he has little else that he can give.

But still, he tries.

“Damn it, Jesse,” he murmurs. He presses his lips to cool, bloody ones, to his forehead, his cheeks. “ _Please stay_. You can’t leave me now. You promised. You _promised me_!”

Even as the wound on his wrist heals, Hanzo bites his tongue, presses his mouth to Jesse’s and forces in an entire mouthful of blood. He’s pouring in so much that, soon, there won’t be anything left of him to give.

He doesn’t care.

If Jesse dies, then there’s no point to his own continued existence. He’ll cease to be when Jesse’s heart stops, anyway.

He strokes Jesse’s throat, forces him to swallow the blood, and relief bubbles up inside of him when Jesse coughs. His breathing is shallow, but regular, and already his ribs have stopped showing through the flesh of his torso.

Resisting the urge to yank Jesse up into his arms, Hanzo instead whispers a soft thank you to whatever deities might be listening.

There are risks to using so much of his blood to heal Jesse. There will be consequences, this he knows. But he can’t find it in himself to care, not when Jesse’s eyes flutter briefly and his chest heaves with new breath.

Whatever comes, he will live with the consequences. So long as Jesse is by his side.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** "Please stay."  
>  **Words:** 320 words
> 
> Written for an ask meme and for [surround-sound-sugar-skulls](http://surround-sound-sugar-skulls.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr. I.... don't think that this was exactly what you asked for and I apologize, but I hadn't planned on either of the scenarios you were asking for. I hope that this is good enough and that you're satisfied.
> 
> As always, you can find me over on my [tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com/). Though I'm currently trying to finish up the prompts in my inbox, you can always leave me some from [this ask meme](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com/post/157832655930/hurt-meme), if you like. ;)


End file.
